My Father
by lostkaineruMkII
Summary: Hyoudou, Issei reminisces about the time he met by the then unknown father of his. ONESHOT


Author's Note: Here's a simple crossover oneshot for everyone.

*break*

I have never met my father before. Mother didn't know where he is either. In fact she did not know much about him too. I was an odd thing. Still I grew up as normal as she could let me, though was kinda sad when I ended up a pervert. It doesn't help that at times she blames herself for being a 'woman of ill repute'.

Still in the end it all came up pretty dandy especially when I became a devil. And more when Asia and eventually Rias my buchou or club president for those who don't know; who moved into my home. I guess mom's a bit lonely. After all I'm a guy and that she's somewhat distant to me because of it. Still thanks to Asia and buchou she looks a little lively now. In fact she's rather proud of me being able to fish and hook up with the shy nun and the hot foreign lady.

Though it was not always sunshine and rainbows considering that being a devil made me have duties and stuff that I need to do. But it's all well as I climb my way to the top and become the strongest pawn and eventually a 'harem king'! Still thinking that, at times I wonder if either of my parents had made it to 'atop' of something. Never in my life that would answered to me one day.

I remember that day, it was several days after buchou moved in and that the announcement of Odin to go into town. I can't remember much but that day I met him. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and strong limbs. He looked pretty wealthy with his clean suit and tie. But his face... his face that had that ever present scowl. That ever sharp gaze and those long diagonal lines that enhanced those features. Those things... those would not leave me as I looked at his face...

I was scared. Who was this man? Why is he talking to my mother. I was shocked at her answer.

"He... He's your father." She told me. I was surprised. Why is he here? Why now? I was confused. I looked at him and found nothing. In fact hearing that I am his son did not change his expression. It was like looking at the unchanging face of a machine. There we stood for a while. There nothing was uttered. Nothing was said. I could remember my mother's worried face and the face that permeated my own as I looked at him.

Then I got mad.

"Wouldn't you even introduce yourself to me!" I shouted angrily. I was still kinda scared by his unchanging expression on his face and his uncaring stare despite the knowledge given to him pissed me off. "I am your son dammit!" Again he uttered nothing for a while. Then...

"Duke... Duke Togo." He said, telling me his name. That was his name, my father's name. A name that until then stood nothing but the name of the man that I only met. I can't remember anything about that meeting after that, only that my mother was able to convince him to stay for a while, even for a few days. And at that we had another resident to our house at then on.

Though the unease I felt while near him... It clung more than the terror that I felt when near a sacred blade. In fact it wasn't only me.

"He's dangerous." Buchou remarked at one point. Me, buchou, Asia... heck even the rest of the Occult Research Club felt uneasy when he was near. It doesn't help that he did nothing much. He said nothing much. In fact during those days he was there he did nothing but eat, sleep, read the paper, leave and then return. I- no we... even my mother had no idea what he was doing. Still my mother was happy and it's not like he was hindering us.

Then came the day after Odin came and we were busy with Akeno and her father's drama. Not to mention the threat of the evil god Loki. On the news that day was death... a shooting. Apparently a wealthy businessman from the middle east had settled on one of the high class hotels in the city. He was there on a business trip, but that day he died. Shot to the head.

It was breaking news but it was still not that noteworthy in my eyes, except.

"You are leaving?" My mother asked incredulously at the man who is my father. Again he said nothing but my mother complied. "Alright I understand." She said angering me. I watched him leave. I watched my mother sigh and accept that fact. I didn't.

I remember rushing out of our house. Running into the streets looking for a man in suit. I found him easily walking slowly away. I made a shortcut and cut him off.

"Why?!" Was the only thing I shouted at him. Again he said nothing. And in truth so did I. We stood there staring... no glaring at each other. In the end he moved forward and I could do nothing but look down. I didn't know what I was truly feeling. I was just a confused teen raging at his new found father. I was surprised when he petted me on the head and then gave me one of his suitcases. I could only blink as I accepted that case and then realized that I left him off. I could only stare at that strange gift now that he was gone.

Going home I talked to mother about what happened and assured me it was fine. She then told me, buchou and Asia who was there about how she met the man. I was shocked to find the truth and so did the other two though they were quite red. I couldn't help but laugh then and there, never even thinking of how charismatic the man that my father was to be able to charm my mother to fall in love with him despite meeting once. And in fact that once was enough to birth me as well.

After that tale we trailed our sights in the suitcase he gave me. When I first met him he only had one suitcase with him. When he left he had two. I wondered what the one here with us carried considering that fact. Again surprise came to us as we opened it. It was money... not just money. Dollars. Tons of them in bonds. More money that I can count. Heck...

"Three million!" Was the exact number we had counted. Honestly we was already well off thanks to buchou but this was just icing on the cake. It made me more interested at my father. Of who he was and what he did.

It was another week or so later when I found out. I believe it was after our bout with Loki or so when I asked Azazel-sensei for help about it. When I got assurance that it was going to be easy for them, I uttered my father's name. I could not forget the face my sensei had when he heard the name. In fact he asked twice if I said it right. I was.

And at that the truth came to me. I wondered if any of my parents were 'atop' of anything. I found that my father was no... he still is. He was a dangerous man, a man feared by many. His name echoes terror in the hearts of his foes and dread for those who just knows. He was a killer. An assassin. No just that, he was a sniper. The best of the best. The man who stood at top of world of guns and was toted as the man who could shoot you even from several hundred yards.

He was the best sniper in the world.

Since then for every assassination I see on the news. For every shell casing found. For every know gunshot that was reported, I think of the man who is my father. A man who inspires terror to many. Whose name carries more weight that a ton. And whose lethality was never in doubt. A man who could use any means to finish his mission.

A man by the name of Duke Togo. Also known as...

Golgo 13!

*break*

My father [Highschool DxD x Golgo 13]


End file.
